Talk:Gilthrang
I wanted to show this to you: "Many fallen enemies shall return to fight on Morgoth's side as well. Sauron, whose ruined spirit fled to the Void after the destruction of the Ring, will be present at Dagor Dagorath. On an excerpt from a letter of Tolkien's, a new Ainu shall enter Arda upon the side of Melkor, and will aid him in battle. This Ainu is said to have a special relationship with Mandos, although it is not known whether or not he is a Vala or Maia. He is said to be held equal with Sauron, and his name was given by Christopher Tolkien as Gilthrang. It is said that all types of Morgoth's creations will return, and that Orcs, Trolls, Dragons, Balrogs, Demons, Wraiths, Serpents and other fearsome creatures will return. Gandalf at least believes that the Witch-king of Angmar and the others of the Nazgûl shall not die but be thrown into the Void with Sauron at the destruction of the One Ring (The Return of the King, "The Siege of Gondor"). This suggests that if Sauron becomes free of the Void they may also be. Saruman and many other men of evil from the third age will join; it is unknown if they will turn good or remain evil." So that should tell you that Gilthrang was chief of Namo's people...right? How else can you interpret it? So what would be Amnon then? Still Chief of Namo's people? Moran half valar (talk) 05:00, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :Doesn't sheer fact that Gilthrang has yet to enter Arda make it impossible for him to be the chief of Mandos people? Arda is the ralm of Manwe and Aman is part of Arda, so Mando's halls are within Arda... should't the Chief of Mandos people live at his court at Mandos? Another possibility may be that Gilthrang once served Mandos, but left him before he entered Arda to stay within the void... so he might have been chief of Mandos people but was replaced by Amnon when he did'nt folow his master to Arda?--Haerangil (talk) 14:40, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I had thought that, I just wanted to see what you thought. It sounds good to me. Amnon would be a great Chief of Namo's people. Thanks Haerg, glad we are on the same pg. I had reread what you said and I just wanted to show you that Gilthrang is a real character and I wanted to show you that quote. Thanks. Moran half valar (talk) 15:44, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Grant here! No, not all powerful maiar have to be chieves of the people of other Valar. He could have served Mandos for a long time, but never really became a learder of the people of Mandos. Anyway, what book mentions this guy? So far all I've been hearing about the character is hearsay. SuperGrantZilla (talk) 21:03, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Moran wrote this article.I don't know any references for him and coundn't find him in the HoME.--Haerangil (talk) 11:27, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I found this article on LOTR Wiki, but I have looked for it since, and it has disappeared. So if we need to delete it, so be it. But we already have a LOT of non-canon stuff on here already. Moran half valar (talk) 18:12, January 6, 2015 (UTC) We'll keep it, but the direction the page will take will be based on if there is mention of the Gilthrang character in any notes left by J.R.R. or Christopher Tolkien or not. As far as I know, this is the only wiki that doesn't declare him the "Chief of Mandos' people" or something along those lines, so what we're going to do about that will depend; if Gilthrang's pure fanon, we should be faithful to the fanon. If Gilthrang's even slightly canon, we'll stay as close to the canon as we can. That's what we'll do. SuperGrantZilla (talk) 22:33, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good buddy, thanks. Yeah it was located on Dagor Dagorath page on LOTR wiki. It since has been re-edited I'm afraid. Do you know more detail about this character? Moran half valar (talk) 20:46, January 7, 2015 (UTC)